A Tale of Two Hearts
by ritez4fun
Summary: Kusu is a young boy, living alone, parents murdered, and very few people are close to him. Having received his Keyblade at age 7, he never really understood what it meant to wield one. That is, until a fated event drastically changed his life forever. WARNING: OC-based storyline. If that isn't your thing, then read a different fanfic. When you flame, you're the one who gets burned.
1. Fate Pt 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, OR ANY CHARACTERS OR PLACES PORTRAYED IN THIS STORY. ALL RIGHTS GO EITHER SQUARE ENIX OR WHATEVER COMPANY THAT HAS OWNERSHIP OVER THE CHARACTERS OR PLACES I MAY USE, UNLESS STATED OUTRIGHT THAT I OWN SOMETHING IN THE STORY. THE ONLY THING I OWN IN THIS CHAPTER IS THE CHARACTER KUSU, WHO IS AN OC CREATED BY ME.**

_**A TALE OF TWO HEARTS**_

CHAPTER 1: FATE (PT.1)

Kusu awoke in the early morning, the sun brightly shining through his bedside window. It shined so brightly that it caused him to roll out of bed and hit the floor face first to escape the sun's blinding glare. A groan of pain signified the start to his day. Only after he fully gathered his mental faculties and scraped himself off of the floor did his Chocobo-themed alarm clock go off. A series of squawks and calls later, and his rude awakening was complete. He shut off his alarm clock, let out a weary sigh, and prepared for the day ahead.

Kusu took a brief, but thorough shower, dried his hair, dressed, and did one final check in the mirror. Kusu was very handsome for someone of age 10. His hair was a very unique gray. It was the kind of gray you would see in the sky right before a light storm. His hair was naturally silky and straight, but the hair on the left side had always grown out very wild, yet controlled. The hair on the right side, however, was relatively long, and formed a large, straight bang that covered his right eye. And finally, he had a cowlick that divided the sides of his hair. It didn't matter how many times he combed over it. No matter what, his tiny cowlick remained curly and upright. His skin was relatively pale and his eyes were a light sky blue. He wore a white, long-sleeve, zip up turtleneck jacket with blue edging bordering his zipper and cuffs. The cuffs of the jacket were loose and had 1 gold button per sleeve. His pants were also white and had a black pattern at the bottom of each leg, and he wore a green gradient belt that grew lighter in color as it grew closer to the end of the belt. And to top it all off, he wore his favorite red athletic sneakers. He smiled, happy with the results. He clipped his lucky chain to his belt loops and hurried downstairs to make breakfast.

For his age, Kusu was a very mature and intelligent child. He is considered a genius due to the fact that he was so smart, he was allowed to skip all years of elementary school and most of middle school. He is currently in the first year of high school and is the top student in all of his classes. The jealousy of his classmates has long since passed and has evolved into love and admiration. Kusu is everyone's friend and vice versa. However, only a select few have been able to jump through the many social hoops necessary to become one of Kusu's BEST friends. His maturity comes from having lived alone ever since he was 7 years old. His parents were dead and he had no siblings, but was deemed legally mature enough to live alone, which is the reason he was never put in an orphanage. He works small, well-paying jobs for a living.

Once breakfast was made, he sat down right away and began to eat. As he ate, he looked around the empty, silent room. Kusu began to think about the primary reason his home was so empty; his parents' death. "Inconclusive Evidence" he remembered the report saying. "Cause Of Death: -UNKNOWN-. Possible Motives: -UNKNOWN-. Possible Suspects: -UNKNOWN-." The answers just weren't there. Nothing was known about his parents' death. The authorities reached only dead ends and eventually just dropped the case. Kusu knew, in the back of his mind, it was murder. It had to be. He knew his parents had no illnesses and they were nowhere near old enough to have died from old age. He has always wanted justice for his parents (his sense of justice and virtue is matched only by his sense of right and wrong), but never was, and never has been, a vengeful person. "Doesn't everyone deserve justice?" he asked aloud. The silence in the room had somehow felt as if it agreed with him. "Mother… Father… what happened to you?" he asked aloud again. This time, the silence said nothing, having no answer to give.


	2. Fate Pt 2

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF/LIKE/PERTAINING TO THE KINGDOM HEARTS AND FINAL FANTASY SERIES OR THEIR CHARACTERS. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN IN THIS CHAPTER IS KUSU, HIS HOMETOWN OF BERMELLIS, MARCO, KUSU'S MASTER, AND KUSU'S KEYBLADE, VIRTUE. SIT BACK AND ENJOY CHAPTER 2!**

_**A TALE OF TWO HEARTS**_

CHAPTER 2: FATE (PT. 2)

Kusu left his house in a hurry, for fear of being late. The road to his school was more or less a straight shot from his house. He lived in a quiet, small town. It was the kind of town that was small enough that you knew everyone in your neighborhood, yet large enough that you could still meet new people. As he walked briskly to school, he met up with one of his best friends, Marco. He had jet black hair and crimson eyes. The clothes he wore portrayed what Kusu called a "gentle-edgy" style; edgy enough to look cool, but not so edgy that Marco seemed unapproachable. Marco was a sensitive person who, like Kusu, was a deep thinker and very wise for his age.

"Hey Kusu!"

"Good morning, Marco! Did you sleep well last night?

"Sure did! Man, it's so sunny out today! Bermellis hasn't seen perfect weather like this in a looooong time!" The beaming smile on Marco's face could give the sun a run for its money.

"I agree. Bermellis is like a paradise at the right time of year. But absolutely perfect days like these are rare."

"You said it!"

There was a long pause between them as Kusu listened to the world around him. The wind was blowing through the trees and birds chirped happily. It truly was a rather beautiful day.

Having arrived at school, Kusu turned in his homework for AP Physics and sat down at his desk which was right next to Marco's. The teacher took her place at the podium and began the class with an announcement. "All right, everyone. Time for today's test." 99% of the class was shocked and confused. Kusu is the 1%. "I've been telling you about this test for weeks. If you aren't prepared, it's your own damn fault." the teacher said bluntly. Marco began to freak out. "Crap! I completely forgot to study! What am I gonna do?"

He thought for a moment, then glanced over at Kusu, who had already begun his test.

"Hey, Kusu-"

"No."

"Come on, you didn't even let me finish!"

"I don't need to. No you can't use my notes, no you can't copy my test, and no you can't say or do anything to change my mind on the matter."

"I thought you might say that…"

Marco began rummaging through his bag. Just as Kusu finished his test, Marco pulled something wrapped in tissue paper out of his bag. When he unwrapped the tissue paper, Kusu's eyes widened.

"What is that?" Kusu asked with anticipation.

"You know exactly what it is." Marco replied, smirking.

It was a Pocket Chocobo (Pocobo) egg. Everyone knew that Kusu had a love for Chocobos that bordered on obsessive. Kusu was shivering with excitement. "I got this for your birthday, but-" A gust of wind, and the egg was in Kusu's hands. Kusu was crouched over next to his desk, cradling the egg in his hands.

"Soooo, can I have your notes?"

"You can have my HOUSE." Kusu replied, still cradling the egg. As Marco began to reaching slyly to get Kusu's notes, the teacher struck Marco's hand mercilessly with a stainless steel ruler.

"Now, I'm certain you weren't trying to steal Kusu's notes, WERE YOU?"

"N-No ma'am." He whimpered weakly. The class was snickering and giggling quietly.

"Kusu, I need you to pay more attention so people can't cheat off of you. And please try to remember to bring your test up to me immediately after you complete it."

"Yes ma'am. My mistake."

"I'll take your test AND these notes back to my desk." She said, glaring at Marco.

"Please do." Kusu replied.

The teacher walked back to her desk. By the time class ended, Kusu was still cradling the egg, and Marco grasped his hand in pain, his face pressed against his desk.

After school ended, Kusu and Marco were walking home, the egg still in Kusu's hand. He stopped walking and looked up at the sky for a moment. Marco turned around and noticed Kusu just standing there, staring out into space.

"Hey, are you okay?" Marco called, concerned.

Kusu looked back down at the egg in his hand.

"I have to go." he said, placing the egg in a tiny but secure pouch in his backpack. He had nearly forgotten he had Wielder training today.

"Uhh… okay then. See ya."

Kusu began running to his master's dojo. Upon arriving, he summoned his Keyblade, Virtue, before he entered. Though he had been given little combat training, his master often used surprise attacks to test his reflexes and wits. Kusu took a deep breath and opened the door. He examined the room carefully before stepping inside. The room was very dimly lit, but he could see his master sitting in the center of the room. Kusu set his backpack down against the wall and took a seat in front of his master.

"Welcome back, Kusu." He said in a low, rumbling voice.

"I'm happy to be back, Master." Kusu replied, respectfully.

"I have disturbing news that concerns wielders such as yourself."

"What is it?"

"…"

"Master?"

"… Stars are going out once more. New stars."

"W-What do you mean? What kind of new stars? You mean new Worlds?"

"Precisely."

Kusu sat for a moment, bewildered.

"But I thought that all of the Worlds had their Keyholes locked by Wielders before me. Doesn't that mean the threat of darkness was neutralized?"

"Darkness will never truly disappear from the Worlds. It is true that the Worlds had their Keyholes locked, but as I've said, these are new Worlds. What is especially incredible is that some of the are from completely different realms, different origins."

"I don't think I understand."

His master handed Kusu a cup of tea. Kusu knew that this was always the sign of a long talk coming up.

"Then, I shall explain. All of the Worlds that are known, and a few of the newer ones, come from the same realm. However, many of the newest Worlds are from entirely new realms, entirely different than those that had been sealed. The realms that these special Worlds come from are unexplored. Their content, unknown. Because Worlds from other realms are having their lights extinguished, this threat is enormous, and concerns the fate of the very existence of light itself."

Kusu sat in silence, soaking all of this in. He looked deep into his master's piercing eyes, and realized why he was explaining all of this to him.

"… What must I do?"

"Your light is the strongest I've seen in my life. Which is why I've decided to more seriously train your body, no longer your mind."

"You mean combat training?"

"Yes."

Kusu was thrilled. He had almost shouted for joy.

"Th-Thank you, Master!" he said happily.

"No thanks necessary. Now, prepare yourself!" his master replied, summoning his Keyblade. For hours on end, the sound of clashing Keyblades was heard echoing throughout the large room.

Kusu collapsed, his breathing labored, and his muscles almost entirely unresponsive. His master stood over him, also a little winded.

"You did well." His master said. Kusu tried to reply, but all that came out was a wheeze.

"However, you should know that this training session was not meant to teach you HOW to wield a Keyblade. It was only to help you see that you COULD wield it when necessary. Your true skill comes from your heart. If you let your heart guide you through anything, even combat, you will never fail."

Kusu got up, nodding, no longer feeling as if he was an inch away from death.

"Return tomorrow morning. You will take your leave early."

Kusu bowed, gathered his things, and left.

As Kusu was walking home, his mind was buried deep in thought. By going on this journey, he thought that maybe… just, maybe… he'd his parents' killer.

"I will… I swear on my life, that murderer will be brought to justice." he said to himself, clenching his fist.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure with glowing, yellow eyes burst forth from the ground. "AAAH!" Kusu screamed. He knew what it was… it was a Heartless. He learned of them from his master very early on in his training. The idea of a creature without a heart frightened Kusu to the core. And now, he was face to face with one… He couldn't move. Fear weighed him down like heavy chains upon his soul, thrashing to get free. With otherworldly speed, the Heartless plunged its black, inky hand into Kusu's chest, taking hold of his heart. Kusu felt he could do nothing but close his eyes and wait to vanish.

…

…

…

But nothing happened. Kusu opened his eyes and saw the Heartless panicking. It had taken hold of Kusu's heart, but instead of the darkness enveloping it, Kusu's light began to envelope the Heartless! The Heartless tried frantically to pull its arm out, but Kusu's light held on strong. It then began clawing at its own arm, screeching madly. Until eventually, the light enveloped the Heartless and sucked it straight into Kusu's heart. Everything began to go fuzzy. Kusu's legs wobbled, struggling to keep him standing, but to no avail. His legs gave out, and he collapsed once more. His eyes shut slowly as he drifted off into a deep, familiar slumber.


	3. The Second Awakening

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH SQUARE ENIX. THE "STATION OF AWAKENING" CONCEPT IS OWNED BY SQUARE ENIX. I OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

_**A TALE OF TWO HEARTS**_

CHAPTER 3: THE SECOND AWAKENING

Kusu opened his eyes and found himself standing on a stained glass, glowing floor in a pitch black space full of nothingness. "My Station of Awakening…" he thought to himself. He looked at the familiar mosaic that was beneath his feet. A portrait of Kusu's parents, another of Marco, and a full body of Kusu when he was 7 years old curled up in fetal position, sleeping. His arms were wrapped around a stuffed Chocobo. Kusu smiled at the memorable, brightly shining colors. When he looked up from the ground, he couldn't believe his eyes. He saw his 7 year old self from the first time he visited his Station of Awakening. Kusu remembered being scared out of his mind when he had first arrived 3 years ago. His memory was accurate, for fear was painted across Young Kusu's face. Young Kusu began running towards Kusu. Kusu tried to stop him by calling out to him, by he couldn't speak. Bracing himself for impact, he was taken aback when Young Kusu simply phased through him like a ghost. Young Kusu was darting left and right, frantically searching for a way to escape. Suddenly, a booming voice called out, causing both Kusus to jolt.

_Do not be afraid…_

Both Kusus scanned the area, fearfully, but carefully looking for the source of this voice. Once they both realized no one was there, Kusu noticed his younger self was beginning to panic. The voice called out again.

_Calm yourself, child… No harm will come to you…_

A shimmering stained glass staircase appeared before them, at the edge of the platform. The voice called out yet again.

_Come…_

Young Kusu ran to the stairs with all his might, hoping it to be an escape from this insane nightmare. As Young Kusu began to climb the stairs, Kusu tried to chase after him. Upon taking his first step, the platform cracked and shattered beneath his feet. Kusu began free falling into the empty darkness. The shards of glass gave chase after him and began rearranging themselves, forming a new platform far beneath Kusu. The closer the platform was to completion, the slower Kusu's descent became. As the final shard fit itself into place, Kusu landed softly on his feet, and the platform lit up, brilliantly shining colors slowly taking shape. When he looked down at the new platform, his eyes widened and he began trembling in shock. He beheld 5 different Keyblades, laid in a crossbone-like fashion. His Keyblade, Virtue, was on the far left. Four other Keyblades he'd never even seen before laid on top of his, fanned out to the right. Portraits of people he'd never met and places he'd never been to were scattered across the platform. The most shocking image on the platform was an image of him and a Heartless he hadn't seen before back to back, their hands joined behind them. Kusu's other hand was across his chest, the Heartless's other hand covering its face. Kusu felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around to see who was there. Instantaneously, a feeling of dread began coursing through his blood. Behind him stood the very Heartless that had attacked him. Kusu tried to run, but his legs wouldn't budge. Yet again, he heard the booming voice call out to him.

_Do not panic, young one… Look closely…_

Kusu calmed himself down and did as the voice instructed. He began to analyze the Heartless closely. He examined its body, but saw nothing of any real significance. He then looked up at the Heartless's face, and he saw its eyes. Something about its eyes gave Kusu a strange feeling. He looked deeper into its eyes and saw… emptiness. The look in its eyes felt lonely… almost sad. Kusu's master told him the Heartless are emotionless, but Kusu was undeniably seeing a sort of mournful want in the eyes of the Heartless. The Heartless then held its hand out to Kusu like a beggar to a passerby. The Heartless rasped out a single word in a broken voice, laced with sorrow.

"…please…"

Kusu was stunned. He had never seen a Heartless before he was attacked, let alone hear one speak. Its voice was sad enough to make even the most unfeeling person cry. A wave of hopelessness and pity swept over Kusu. He reached out and took hold of the Heartless's hand

It smiled and rasped out to final words.

"…thank you…"

Everything went dark once more.

When Kusu awoke, it was early morning. Disoriented, he sat up slowly. As he began to gather his thoughts, he noticed that something felt… different. He looked at his surroundings, but nothing looked all that different. He then looked at himself. Horror… there was no other word to describe how he felt. Pure, vile horror. His hands were black and claw-like. He gathered his things that were strewn around him from when he collapsed, and ran to a large shop window to use as a mirror. He no longer simply felt horror… horror consumed him. His entire body had become cryptic… corrupted looking, even. His clothes changed to match it. In a fit of sheer panic, he attempted to remove his clothes, only to find that they had become fused to his body. His skin was pitch black and the hair that covered his right eye had fused into a shadowy, hood-like covering. Even his cowlick was altered. It remained curly and upright, but had become spiky. His mouth had become crooked and sharp, his teeth, tongue, and lips were gone. Lastly, he saw his eyes. There was no pupil, eyelids or eyebrows. They had become two perfect circles, glowing light bluish. With all of the changes, he only arrived to one logical conclusion. He let out a horrid wail of terror.

Kusu had become a Heartless.


	4. Taking the Fall

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS, FINAL FANTASY, OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH SQUARE ENIX. I OWN THE CHARACTERS.**

_**A TALE OF TWO HEARTS**_

CHAPTER 4: TAKING THE FALL

Kusu was without words. Mortified, he simply stared at his reflection in the window, half-expecting it to shatter under the weight of his horrifying figure. Trembling violently, he drew back his fist to shatter the window out of pure fear. However, he stopped himself and remembered his master's teachings. He had to calm himself down so that he could think clearly. He shut his eyes and took some deep breaths to clear his head.

"Okay... so... I'm a Heartless... what do I do now?" He thought out loud.

"Should I go see Marco? No, I have a feeling he'd freak out and call the authorities, and they would probably have me destroyed... I'm supposed to see Master soon about departing on my journey, but now that I look like this, what would he do...?" His thought was interrupted by a strange cracking noise. His Pocobo egg had begun to hatch. His worries vanished and were replaced by sheer delight. "EEEEEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEE EEEE!" What should have sounded like a squealing little girl instead sounded like the vicious cackling of a demon, thanks to his new body. Tiny cracks became medium cracks, medium became large until finally, the egg's upper half was broken wide open. Out of the top of the egg popped a tiny baby Pocobo. Kusu shivered with delight as he waited for the little chick to open its eyes. It opened them and looked up at Kusu. Its eyes were the same shade of blue as his. Its feathers were platinum blonde, and its beak, legs, and talons were a faded black. It stared at Kusu for a moment, determining whether or not he was his parent/owner. Kusu got on his hands and knees so that he was eye level to the little chick. After a while, it chirped happily, walked over to Kusu, and nuzzled his cheek. Kusu was so happy he could cry. He took the chick in his hands and stood up. He scratched it under its chin as he tried to decide what to name it. "Based on your plumage, you're a male... soooo... how about Pocabi?" Pocabi chirped in approval. Suddenly a shrill scream echoed through the air. _Sounds like serious trouble._ He thought to himself. He put Pocabi in his pocket and took off in the direction of the scream.

Eventually, he came upon a woman, surrounded by a gang of Heartless poised to strike. He ran in front of her to protect her and get the Heartless' attention.

"Run!"

She obeyed Kusu without hesitation and ran as fast as she could. "And now to deal with you..." he said, summoning his Keyblade. To his surprise, not one, but two Keyblades answered his call; his Keyblade, Virtue, and a second Keyblade, dark and ominous, that he'd never seen before. It was like the polar opposite of Virtue.

"W-What is-"

_...Dismay..._

It was the voice from his Station... calling out to him yet again.

_...Dismay..._

Tightening his grip on the dark Keyblade in his hand, Kusu looked up to meet the eyes of one of the Heartless before him. In their eyes, he saw the same despair and anguish that was in the eyes of the Heartless in his Station. A small wave of pity swept over him. "...I'll put you out of your misery." He said. One of the Heartless lunged at him, and Kusu quickly performed two cross-cuts, the first dismembering its arms, the second decapitated it. It dissipated, and at that moment, the battle began. Multiple Heartless lunged at him all at once. They were fast, but Kusu was faster. He split a Heartless attacking from behind vertically, and rapidly transitioned into stabbing another through the head. With its head stuck on his Keyblade, he used its fading body as a projectile and threw it into three other Heartless. The last few came at him from behind. While he was able to dispatch the first two, the third was fast enough to manage landing a hit. And it hurt. Boy did it hurt. Kusu leapt back and used Strike Raid to dispatch the last Heartless. He was gripping his shoulder in pain, but when he moved his hand to examine the wound, it had already started closing. In the depths of the wound, he saw a shimmering substance, but he only caught a glimpse of it before the wound sealed within a matter of seconds. Pocabi hopped his way up to Kusu's shoulder and examined it curiously. He lightly pecked it a couple of times before chirping. He nuzzled Kusu's neck, happy he was safe. Kusu's Keyblades vanished, and he scratched Pocabi on the head. He'd wasted far too much time. He hurried off to consult his master about his departure.

Arriving at the dojo, Kusu paused before opening the door. He got an idea, and summoned his Keyblades. He figured that if his master saw Keyblades in the hands of a talking Heartless, he'd have little choice but to listen. Once Pocabi was safe in his pocket, he opened the door to the dimly lit room, and saw his maser sitting in the center of the room, as always. He took notice of Kusu, and stood up slowly, summoning his Keyblade.

"Wait, Master! Please!"

His master was taken aback for a moment.

"A speaking Heartless? With Keybades?! What devilry is this? And why do you call me Master?" he asked, as he began to approach Kusu. There was a moment of hesitation before Kusu responded.

"Speak quickly, lest I silence you permanently!" he yelled, quickening his pace.

"Master, it's me... Kusu."

That stopped his Master in his tracks. His Keyblade vanished, and he fell to his knees. Taking a closer look at the Keyblades in Kusu's hands, one of them was, without a doubt, Virtue.

"What sort of hell has befallen you, child?"

"I'll tell you everything." And Kusu did.

He told him everything. Every single detail. The Heartless that attacked him, the revisit to his Station, his new Keyblade, the shining essence beneath his exterior... all of it. His master sat in silence, occasionally mumbling, as he mulled things over. Finally, he spoke.

"I may have and explanation for most of what you've told me."

"I'm listening intently."

"Firstly, there's your revisit to your Station. I believe that when your heart overtook the Heartless, it triggered a sort of rebirth effect. You mentioned that during your revisit, the same Heartless that attacked you held its hand out to you as a sort of plea for help, correct?"

"Yes."

"I believe that it was the moment you took its hand that you accepted your rebirth. But by accepting this rebirth, you unwittingly accepted the drastic change in your heart, as well as the change in your physical form." Atop Kusu's head, Pocabi was playing with his cowlick.

"I also believe that your new Keyblade, Dismay, is another product of your rebirth. Because of the large amount of darkness that has now become a part of you, you were given a second Keyblade with which you can wield this new power."

"But how does this explain the shining substance beneath my... exterior?" Kusu hesitated to use the word "skin;" it didn't feel like a proper name anymore.

"It is possibly because your heart shattered because of how sudden and drastic the change was. With your heart gone, your new body compensated for its destruction by sealing your light inside you new body, as a sort of shell." Kusu put his hand over his chest. Just as he thought. No heartbeat.

"This doesn't mean you are entirely a Heartless. Because your light could not escape, you are able to keep control of your mind and body. Technically speaking, you are only half-Heartless. Your heart may be gone, but your light still remains."

"But what happens if my new body takes heavy damage, or is destroyed?"

His master sat in silence, and looked down at the ground. This was bad. Either his master didn't know, which was a scary thought, or he couldn't bring himself to tell Kusu, which was an even scarier thought. There was something in the long silence that held a feeling of hopelessness. The air was thick with a strange, nameless sorrow that made Kusu sick to his stomach. Standing up slowly, he looked his master in the eyes and said "I'm ready." With a grunt his master stood up, and bowed.

"It has been my honor to teach a pupil such as you. I wish you luck."

Kusu bowed in return and left the dojo, without looking back.

Kusu looked up at the sky and wondered how he would even get to another world. He had no ship, no portal, no... anything. A thought then crossed his mind. Heartless could travel between worlds by riding the connection between the worlds' hearts. With his new body, maybe he could do the same. Looking at the ground, he saw that his shadow had grown and formed a large, inky puddle. He was hesitant to enter it. What if he was wrong? What if he somehow got trapped in the darkness? Trying to enter the puddle slowly proved futile. He just couldn't do it. He decided to close his eyes and let himself dive in headfirst. He took a deep breath, leaned far forward, and fell into the puddle. His journey had begun.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_...This world...has been connected..._


End file.
